


电影院麝香

by Wusong_sleep



Series: 电影院麝香 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, boys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusong_sleep/pseuds/Wusong_sleep
Summary: Sitting in a movie theater and imagining.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: 电影院麝香 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839880
Kudos: 18





	1. 欢爱

这是两张小小的电影票，小小的。  
电影院是大大的，两人坐在最后一排，小小的，没有人注意到他们的存在。  
荧幕上，演绎这主人公的悲欢离合。荧幕下，我们的主角手拉着手，默默无语。

小豪的手不安分的在小智的肚子上左点点右点点，忽的转了一个方向，从上衣下摆处钻了进去，是肌肤的触动，感受各自脉搏的机会，小豪很好的把握住了。他轻轻用指甲盖划过小智略带肌肉的腹部，温柔的如抚摸青瓷的纹理。小智汗毛倒竖—却也不反对这奇异的瘙痒。，只感觉时间被无限的拉长，自己要深陷入温柔的陷阱中了。

悄悄的，下体不受控制的勃起，撑起牛仔裤像一顶帐篷。也许这就是我与他的小天地，小智如是想着。他想平复一下已经要狂奔而出的心，可是该死的，为什么电影院的空调是暖气，我的心再也冷静不了？

小智用左手轻轻握住小豪的手，柔软的，然后将其移到小帐篷顶上。小豪也明白了他的用意，用手指轻轻勾勒出海绵体的形状。一点点的探索着，小智惊呼于内裤与龟头的摩擦，浑身一颤，瘫软在座位上，只能微微的喘着气，任凭小豪更进一步的把玩。小豪隔着裤子，用整张手握住微微跳动的嫩芽。这柔软的下体竟会坚硬如树枝，隔着裤子却拥有树枝所没有的温柔体温。他的肉棒也不安分了，直愣愣的，渴望着爱抚。

小豪没有丝毫的犹豫，拉过迷失的小智的手，按在自己的肉棒上。

两人同时发出低低的呻吟，各自握住了最爱的人的最私密的部位，给予其冲上云霄的快乐，真是件趣事。

小智的手也开始行动起来，也许是在小豪的手法下学会了点什么。他用小拇指勾开小豪裤子的松紧带，穿过内裤的隔阂，贴近皮肤向下蛇行。小豪某许了他的行为，全身放松，期待小智带给自己惊喜，能与自己交合，那才是真正的爱人要做的事情。

他仰起头，电影正放着男女主接吻的场景。

“啊……小智，快点…想要…”  
自己的神智……大概有点不清楚了。  
那只小手在大腿根部来回的移动，刺激着每一个毛孔，没有过多的快感，增加的只是对性的燥热渴望。小智抚弄着小豪阴囊上的每一条纹路，然后沿着纹路向上爬。拉下最后还未完全褪下的包皮，终于来到了最后的禁地。

但伊甸园里不仅有蛇，更有苹果树。

“啊…唔……”  
小豪在小智摸上自己肉棒顶端的一瞬间，飘飘欲仙，第一股快感冲到神经，搅的他大脑一片浆糊。下体被温暖的东西包裹着，又有丝丝的凉意。  
小智用拇指按住小豪的前端，那里有因为先前的刺激而出的晶莹爱液。小智将其抹开均匀，按住，然后摩挲。小小的肉棒随着摩擦的节奏颤抖。小豪在尽力控制自己，不要过早的离开这片爱的草原。  
小智用手掌中薄薄的茧盖上它，将手指卷进包皮中，贴紧了龟头，配上轻轻的撸动，小豪已经满脸通红，喘息声缓缓的沉重，空气中隐约飘扬着着年轻的麝香。

“小豪，不可以出来啊，等会……”  
侧过脸，黑暗中看不清对方的表情，恍然间，小豪感觉唇齿被开了户，是他的体香，他的味道依旧那么好闻。

拥吻的两人，分开时候，整个电影院，仿佛只有他们眼睛闪着光，还有唇边的闪闪发亮的银丝。

————————————

TBC


	2. 润滑液

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gogogo

没有外人的小隔间，是电影院的厕所。四面高高的，明亮又安全。  
小智从那粉红微凉的耳垂开始，吮吸、吮吸。嗅着小豪的体香，刺激着情欲，爱抚只是辅佐，舌尖与肌肤的互动才是快感的根源——一路向下。小豪能感受到自己的疲软如夏日冰淇淋，沉醉在小智太阳般的身体里。灼热让他只能紧紧搂住胸前正对自己发动猛攻的爱人，任随灵巧的舌头在身体上游荡，唾液润湿了每一个毛孔，带无限欢愉。

小智将小豪的牛仔裤褪到脚踝以下，好家伙，微微颤动的肉棒弹出来，包皮因兴奋微微褪下，粉嫩包裹着小豪最宝贵的东西。突然接触空气的微凉，肌肉不自主的痉挛，小豪颤了颤，嫩精的头部渗出丝丝的前列腺液。

小豪挺着腰就想将肉棒往小智嘴里送，他被小智这几天进步神速的舌头挑拨太久了，欲火焚身。

小智阻止了他。  
“先来会更刺激的吧！”。

小豪疑惑，什么才是更刺激的东西呢，现在的自己，在不久之前，夜里两人互相表达自己的爱念，第一次全身托付给对方，第一次在对方的口中射出了自己初精，还有比这更令人兴奋的事情吗？  
如果……是小孩子的禁果……小智就是自己的美女蛇，自己心甘情愿。

小豪看到小智从背包里摸出一个淡黄色的瓶子，拧开，凡士林带着柠檬，那是润滑液。  
“是你最喜欢的味道呢。”小智亲亲小豪的下体，不理会小豪的害羞。

“果然只有小智才会想到！”  
小豪不安分的抚摸着小智的后背，拨开衬衫，手指没入裤子里，感受那结实又是有弹性的臀肉，顺着股沟向下滑，然后就一只手转到前方，握住小智的肉棒，像是抓住了世界的珍宝。另一只手缓缓脱下小智的小短裤，轻柔的。

小智，你是上天给我的礼物，你治愈我伤痛，给予我友情，然后，将你最神圣的爱情交付于我，我也爱你。  
小智看着小豪，用笑容拥抱他，用气息去呼唤他，用肌体去满足他。  
我会为他做出一切，小豪想。  
坦诚，相视而笑，毫无遮拦。

小智把住小豪的下体，轻轻的撸动。  
虽然也不是第一次了，但小豪的脸总是会不由自主的红，转过熟透的脸蛋时，面对的是一个坏笑的脸蛋，自己的唇被摁住了，是悠长的深吻，霸道的温柔。  
小豪无法抵抗小智的进攻，无论是舌头还是下体。  
肉棒只是越发坚挺，生理性的想要寻扰一个狭小的缝隙中来满足渴望，前端也流出更多的液体，在小腹部拉出数道晶亮。  
小智也没闲着，一边热吻，一也用手将小豪的前列腺液在龟头上涂抹均匀，每涂抹一次，小豪就会被刺激颤动一下。指甲在粉红上面滑动，留下淡淡的痕迹。  
两人分别为对方释放快感，直到高潮的零界点，险些把持不住。

当一切的前戏完成，小智稍稍停止了嘴上的动作，用牙齿咬开装着润滑液的瓶子，麝香飘散开来，透明的液体如同有魔力一般抓住了小豪的鼻息。

小豪躁动的扭了扭身子，这个味道让他很兴奋，而且带着小智的味道。  
"小智……你来吧……"

含糊其辞  
小智溺宠的对他一笑，他摆正自己与小豪的的身体，从瓶子中倒出醇香的润滑液，不少滴在瓷砖上，闪着光，混合着前列腺液的厚重，与两人的体味。他用润滑液涂满了自己坚挺又稚嫩的肉棒，上下的搓动了一下。  
小豪侧着头，看着小智用食指粘上润滑液，在自己的后庭打着转，那里只是未被开发的福地。  
"这里只属于你，小智"小豪在心里想着，感受着小智带给自己全新的刺激。

小智小心翼翼的向里面探索，粉红色的嫩肉，不断的向内收缩。  
"小豪，放轻松嘛，不用这么紧张的～"

"嘛……毕竟是第一次，我……"小豪想不出更好的词汇来描述自己现在的心情，也许激动中还有对未知的恐惧？  
可是很快，这一点点恐惧马上被打消了，小智的手指，一根，两根，虽然并不是特别顺利，但总算是成功的。  
小智按摩着小豪的内部，里面有着细细的纹理，温暖着小智因为润滑液而略显冰凉的手指，轻轻的抽插。  
小豪不由自主的想去把持自己的下体，被小智一把握住手，十指交错。他一偏头，落下一个轻如云烟的吻。

小豪笑出了声。  
"小智，别逗我了，开始吧！"

虽然经历了扩张，但真正进入的时候，小豪还是疼的眼泪在眼眶里打转。小智不得不进入一点停一会，让小豪能缓口气。  
"小智……为什么……这么疼啊……"小豪喘着气。  
"嗯……也许是因为我没早点操你？"

小豪一瞬间没反应过来，这个污浊的词汇另他的脸瞬间爆红，默默的低下头去，默默在心里骂着小智大笨蛋。  
"小智……快点"

嗯⊙∀⊙！

小智挺了挺身子，却也有预料，肉棒完全顶入了小豪的身体。小豪一瞬间眼泪就疼了出来。"真的是……小智你就不能轻一点嘛。"  
小智轻轻舔着小豪的眼睑，把咸的液体卷入口中。  
"对不起哦。"

来回的抽动，不知名的液体顺着小豪的大腿留下来，空气中弥漫着爱与热烈。  
汗水从小智发尖滴下来，飞溅在小豪的背上，顷刻间蒸发干净。

两人的距离为负，心灵只有唯一。

那个神奇的点，小智轻轻一挺身，就能撞到。阴囊撞击着小豪的臀部。小豪不由自主的缩紧了括约肌，小智浑身颤抖，控制自己的只是本能。开始时担心小豪因此轻蔑他的内疚，消散的无影无踪，只剩下交合的欢乐。小豪转过头，两人的舌头重新碰触，激情的开始。  
小智双手握住小豪的肉棒，顺着自己抽插的节奏，前后的夹击，已经让小豪的眼前浮起一层水雾。

"呼……呼……"  
"小智……我……"  
"去吧，我也……快了。"

汹涌澎湃的精液喷射在小豪身体里，小智狠狠的顶了几下，温热的刺激着前列腺，小豪可以感受到小智的肉棒的颤抖，兴奋着跳动。  
肉棒摩擦内壁，带来绝伦的快感。加上爱人的抚摸，小豪轻轻的呻吟着，喷涌而出乳白色的粘稠，在前面的墙面，缓缓的流下。

小智喘着粗气，还未完全疲软的肉棒还留在小豪体内，而后慢慢滑出。小豪蹲下来，轻轻用舌头清理干净小智肉棒上残留的精液，而大多数，都被自己深深的吞了下去。  
小智瘫软在地上，任由小豪的进攻。

小豪带着精液的舌头，顺着小腹来到胸脯，而后穿过脖颈，抵达耳垂。  
"明天，轮到我了哦！"  
嘴角，是掩不住的笑意。

小智温柔的看着小豪。  
"我等你！"

深吻，亮白的顶灯，晃了眼睛。

————————————————  
END


End file.
